


Dark Roast and Daylight

by arixng



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, slight angst, unestablished relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: What they had was meant to be vague and fleeting.But for now, they'll allow themselves to succumb to their selfishness.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dark Roast and Daylight

There was never a guarantee that one of them would stay the next morning. That was the way this worked. And neither of them expected anything to change soon. 

The warmth filtering through the sheer curtains spurs Taiga awake, his face scrunching at the sunlight as he turns the other way. His body inches instinctively towards a familiar warmth he often denies his longing for, but when he’s met with nothing but cold and empty air, his eyes flash open in panic. The other side of the bed had been fixed and smoothened as best as it could with him still lying asleep. It was a habit he caught on to just a few nights after their first. Propping himself up on his elbows, he scans the room for any signs of the man he spent the night with and finds not a single trace. 

A lump forms in his throat and he shakes his head for expecting anything better. Listlessly, he pulls himself out of the bed and groans, more from the dread of another day starting than from the ache in his hips. His foot lands on silk pajamas strewed messily on the floor; he doesn’t bother to find and wear its upper half. 

The clock on his bedside reads half-past nine. Taiga presses the heel of his palm on his throbbing temple as images from last night come rushing back in his memory. 

He remembers sitting on a secluded corner of a dim coffee shop, finger restless as it strokes the edges of his phone, eyes fixed on the bright lights and blurred rush of people through the fogged windows beside him. The soft piano playing from the stereo began to fade away from his attention. His mind echoed a mantra of its own, a never-ending string of _‘stupid, stupid’, ‘you need to stop’_ , but it was too late. The message was sent. The damage was done. And yet he had the audacity to berate the other for responding and agreeing to his invitation. 

Biting his lip, he was contemplating on backing out and running away like the coward he was until a familiar voice called his name from behind. For a second, his heart stopped and his breath got caught in his throat. He forced his head to turn to the source and he chided himself for falling so quickly when their eyes met. 

“Shall we?” 

Hokuto always showed up in the same manner. Always well-groomed and well-dressed, tall stature and defined features imposing and intimidating, dark eyes unintentionally intense and borderline unfriendly. But those were not enough to hide the awkwardness that seeps through when observed too long. Taiga thinks he’s spent enough time with Hokuto to know which buttons to push, and which ones to make him crumble. Sometimes, it terrifies him to think he held the power to do so. 

Stiffly, Taiga nodded his head and lowered his gaze, purposely avoiding his eyes this time. He noted how Hokuto’s right hand was fidgeting with his sleeve and felt a sense of relief knowing he wasn’t the only one carrying some ounce of uncertainty. Standing up, he pocketed his phone back in his coat and followed Hokuto out of the cafe. 

Forgotten was the half-empty cup of cooled-down coffee, left untouched ever since he received the short reply. 

They stopped by a bar for drinks because god knows they need them. For a Friday night, the place was strangely empty and they had the usual spot by the corner of the counter, a setting that served them an excuse not to face each other. They always chose the same place each night they chose to do _this_. Both of them were particular and stubborn with their tastes and it was a miracle that the same bar happened to be a shared preference. Taiga wonders in the back of his mind if he should start looking for a different place to be a regular in. Just in case. 

The bartender slid their drinks over and from there, the mood for the night was decided. It was either their conversation was endless, or nothing was started in the first place; there was never a middle ground for them. That night just happened to be the latter. Silence wasn’t a stranger to both of them and it was reaching the point where it was difficult to determine the line between comfort and awkwardness. 

Time was measured by the number of drinks they downed and although Hokuto was always hit faster, Taiga wasn’t so far behind that time. It didn’t take too long before he was taking a peek to his side to find Hokuto leaning closer to him. His dark eyes were hooded, long lashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. Taiga blinked and suddenly Hokuto was looking his way. The unmasked neediness in his expression drove an electrifying jolt within the older and a sudden nervousness washed over him. He looked down at Hokuto’s parted lips, the other looking like he was about to say something. 

But Taiga stopped him before he could. He downed the glass before him and motioned Hokuto to finish his own, and before they’re tempted to go beyond their limit, Taiga pulls out his phone and books them a ride to his place. 

Amidst the passing city lights out the window and the turned down pop tune playing from the stereo, Taiga was hyper-aware of the body beside him, the emanating heat intoxicating and turning his mind muddled. Hokuto’s head was on his shoulder and he could feel him shifting closer, his lips ghosting over the skin of his neck. A shiver ran through his skin and he wills himself to keep his crumbling pride and self-control intact. 

The ride took forever and when they finally arrived at Taiga’s apartment, they didn't make it to his unit. As soon as they have the elevator for themselves, Taiga already had Hokuto against the wall, lips hungry and all over the younger’s before the doors could shut completely. 

They were a mess --greedy hands all over each other and soft gasps echoing in the small space they were in--, and when the sound of the elevator signaled their arrival, Hokuto pushes Taiga off of him before someone at the other side of the door finds them in their state. They walked past a pair living on the same floor who Taiga could not bother to remember, and when they were out of sight, he grasped Hokuto’s hand and led him hastily to his unit. 

His senses were in a disarray-he probably wasn’t walking straight and Hokuto was most likely worse- so it took a few painful seconds of fumbling through his pockets for his keys before they could enter. When the door finally clicked, Taiga was pushed inside and against the door and it all started from there. He doesn’t remember much after that. 

The morning after was always the worst. He never knew what to expect --was he going to wake up to a body beside him or would he find the left side empty? And whether Hokuto stayed or not, the consequences were disconcerting. If he stayed, the air between them was sometimes suffocating. And if he didn’t, the emptiness in Taiga’s chest is soon filled with longing and apprehension. 

From the start, what they had between them was unspoken and vague. Taiga knew it was partly his fault for refusing to bring it up, so whatever he was feeling, whether it was disappointment at Hokuto for staying reclusive and occasionally leaving him the next morning, he couldn’t fully blame him for his actions. From an outside perspective, their relationship looked most akin to a fling. Or maybe even friends with benefits --except they couldn’t really call each other friends either. Whatever it was, Taiga knew putting expectations would do nothing but hurt him in the end. 

Sluggishly, he checks his phone for any notifications and ignores anything work-related since it was a Saturday. Frowning at the fact that there wasn’t a single message from Hokuto, he looks over the tidied side of the bed once more before he drops his phone on the smoothed space and steps outside of his room. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Taiga was about to groan in annoyance until his attention was caught by the sound of harsh whirring. His head whips to the source and he stops on his feet at the sight of the man he simultaneously wanted and didn’t want to see at this very moment. 

Standing by his kitchen countertop is Hokuto, eyes fixed on his phone as he waits for the coffee grinder to finish. He’s wearing his clothes from last night sans his coat. Taiga tries not to notice the rumpled state of his shirt that was untucked and buttoned half-way, as well as his disheveled bed hair. 

“You’re still here…” he mutters mostly to himself. But Hokuto hears and rips his gaze away from his phone to the blonde standing by the bedroom door. 

“I..I’m making us coffee...if you don’t mind.” Hokuto says, purposely ignoring Taiga’s previous words. 

Taiga simply nods and slowly walks over to the counter to sit on one of the stools. Self-consciousness washes over him when he realizes his upper half was bare, a ridiculous notion if he thought about it after all they’ve done. Shaking away the feelings, Taiga reaches for the two mugs at the end of the countertop and places them in front of Hokuto, to which the other utters his thanks under his breath. 

The machine finishes grinding and a heavy silence envelops both of them. Taiga honestly wished he was hungover so he wouldn’t have to overthink so much. He also wished he had brought his phone over so he had something to distract himself with. 

Clearing his throat, Hokuto parts his lips like he was gonna say something, but decides not to in the end. Again. It was bad habits like these that convinced Taiga of his preference to stay silent on touchy subjects as if Hokuto ultimately couldn’t speak what was in his mind. And it was Taiga’s bad habit to catch on to it yet let it pass. 

Hokuto busies himself with his task, clinking metal echoing around the room when he transfers the fine grounds to the portafilter. Then he reaches for the tamper to press the grounds evenly before fixing it back into its place. Taiga watches as slender fingers start working his espresso machine and he figures Hokuto was more familiar with it at this point than he was. Taiga never really used it; he would rather spend the meticulous time and effort it took to prepare a cup with something more practical like extra minutes of sleep. 

A cup is placed on the drip tray and the machine hums to life before espresso pours down in a thin stream. The aroma spreads heavily in the air, enticing Taiga to take a deep breath he didn’t know he needed so much. Watching Hokuto like this, focused on whatever he was keeping himself busy with his stern face and brows slightly furrowed...Taiga liked it. 

He wonders why they can never achieve consistency. On some nights, they were on good terms; they’d talk and be comfortable in each other’s presence. Then on other nights, they were silent and the air between them was heavy. Sometimes, their relationship felt like a mind game that was taking too long to figure out. Yet one of them will always end up seeking each other’s company and they cannot find it in themselves to decline. 

Taiga wasn’t even entirely sure himself whether Hokuto was seeing other people aside from him. The possibility hurts more than it should, but again, he has to remind himself that nothing was established between them in the first place. 

He imagines what it must be like to see Hokuto from another perspective. Does Hokuto wake up earlier than they do the way he does with him? Does he make them coffee or breakfast for the moment they wake up? Does he show this casual and raw side of himself, with his mussed-up hair and dozy expression? 

The thought hurts but to feel jealous and claim him for himself was too selfish. 

“Here.”

Startled, Taiga returns from his thoughts and jolts back when Hokuto is suddenly in front of him, offering his cup of coffee and standing closer than he was prepared for. Heart beating fast, Taiga thanks him and takes the cup albeit with shaky hands. Then he takes a long sip, noting the perfect blend Hokuto always remembered to prepare for him. 

How many times have they done this? That Hokuto could always achieve that perfect blend of sugar and cream? 

His chest felt heavy. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” 

“Eh?”

Before Taiga could react, Hokuto crosses the space between them, head leaning on Taiga’s shoulder and face burying in the curve of his neck. The hairs at the back of his neck rise as he feels Hokuto’s breath against his skin, and with their bodies so close, he worries that the man before him could hear or sense his hammering heart. 

But Hokuto is pliant against him, loose and mellow and unlike the intensity he exudes outside of these walls. His smell is familiar and comforting and Taiga could make out the mix of his own detergent from the bed they shared. Though the hold on his shoulders is gentle, there was a slight tremble from his fingertips. 

For once, time seems to stop as if nothing else existed but them. 

Hokuto breaks the silence. “Why did you call me last night?” Taiga shivers as he whispers to his neck. 

“I wanted company.” _I was lonely._

“And you couldn’t have called for someone else?” Hokuto presses. 

_It had to be you._ Refusing to answer, Taiga throws back a question. “Why did you come then?”

Hokuto stills, his hold on his shoulders slightly loosening. From this position, Taiga can see the marks he made on his back and shoulder, some new and some that were fading. 

The hands on his shoulders move; Hokuto’s arms wrap around him in a tight embrace, warm and desperate and radiating a torrent of emotions Taiga was not ready to plunge into. But despite his own staggering feelings, he allows this moment to linger because he knows deep down he was always waiting and longing for his affection. 

They stay like that for a while with no one uttering a single word, only the sounds of their breaths and heartbeats ringing in their ears. 

Slowly, Taiga wraps his arms around Hokuto’s frame, his fingers tracing his back and feeling the tiny shiver running up his spine. Turning to Hokuto’s ear, his lips lightly pressing on his lobe. He whispers, repeating his question. “Why did you come?” 

Hokuto loses it. A hand comes up to cup Taiga’s cheek and he moves to seize his lips. 

Their kiss was uninhibited, deep and a little frantic, but seeping with the vulnerability Hokuto always tried so hard to conceal. The tension in Taiga’s frame fades away with the softness of Hokuto’s lips and he parts his own further, allowing himself to be tasted and taken so openly. A hand smooths down the expanse of Hokuto’s back, slipping underneath the soft fabric of his shirt to touch the heated skin, and a quiet gasp escapes from his mouth at the contact. From his reaction, Taiga knew he was extra sensitive and in an instant, the thought of it and the sound he made created a knot in his core. The building heat urges him to stand from his chair and he leads them to the couch without breaking from each other’s hold at least once. 

He needed him like this; Hokuto, with his flushed face and eager frame pressed back on his couch, lips pink and wet as he pants heavily. Taiga was ready to accept his selfishness; it was an image he wanted all for himself.

No. He wanted Hokuto all for himself. 

An arm snakes around Taiga’s neck to pull him down closer. Their foreheads touch, eyes locking and breaths mingling, and Hokuto bares himself in a hushed tone. _“I wanted to see you.”_

At the side, their drinks were left to cool. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 6T fic and I hope it was fine.  
> If y'all got any suggestions or requests or just want to scream with me, hmu on tw lol  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
